Girls Over Flowers
by Hey Dhee
Summary: Mary-Sue 4. Dilihat dari namanya, sudah jelas kelompok yang digawangi Yamanaka Ino ini luar biasa populer. Namun ketika Naruto tanpa sengaja mengenal mereka lebih jauh, ternyata empat gadis populer tersebut tak berbeda dengan gadis yang lain.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : THIS AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN NARUTO AND BOF!**

**WARNING : AU, OOCness, Kegajean and CRACK PAIRINGS!**

**Genre : Romance, ****Drama lebay, Friendship.**

* * *

"Naruto-kun..." desah seorang gadis dengan sensual.

Pria itu berkedip-kedip sembari memutar pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang remang-remang. Sebagian lampu di sepanjang dindingnya berkelip-kelip seolah telah kelelahan untuk terus-terusan menyala. Karpet merah yang ia pijak tampak kusam dan terdapat beberapa sobekan bahkan lubang kecil pada permukaannya. Ia menelan ludah.

Ia membawa pandangannya kembali ke depan dimana sosok itu berada. Sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Rambut hitamnya terlihat mengkilap karena pancaran sinar oranye hangat dari lampu di kedua sisinya menimpanya. Ia mengenakan baju tidur tipis berwarna putih yang menjuntai hingga lututnya. Naruto menelan ludah.

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Tolong buka bajuku, Naru-kun," bisik sang gadis tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto. Ia menaikkan sedikit bahunya untuk mengeluarkan tangannya dari baju tidurnya. Naruto mengerjap.

"Hoi! Hoi! Ja-jangan ma-macam-macam kau! A-apa maumu, hah?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai panik dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dan berani dari sang gadis yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Gadis itu berhenti, bahunya yang halus kini terlihat jelas oleh Naruto. Pria itu menahan nafas.

"Aku ingin kau membuka bajuku.." bisiknya manja tanpa pernah menoleh pada pria di belakangnya.

"Tu-tujuannya?" Naruto menelan banyak ludahnya. Matanya menyipit-nyipit ketakutan.

"Tolong bukakan.. kumohon, Naruto-kun.." rengeknya seakan gadis itu benar-benar sedang dalam kesulitan.

Setelah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, Naruto berjalan ke arah sang gadis selangkah demi selangkah. Semakin dekat jaraknya pada gadis itu, jantungnya semakin ingin berhenti berdetak. Ia kembali menelan ludah ketika kedua tangannya menyentuh bahu si gadis.

"K-kau dingin sekali" Naruto sedikit menyeringai.

"Tolong hangatkan aku.." bisik gadis itu sembari menggeliat menggoda di hadapannya. Butir-butir peluh di seluruh tubuh Naruto semakin bertambah, ia mengusap sebagian di keningnya. Nafas pria itu menjadi kencang, Jantungnya meraung-raung kelaparan, otaknya panas ingin meledak saat bayangan-bayangan tidak senonoh melayang-layang dalam pikirannya.

"Si-siapa kau?" bisik Naruto tanpa menggerakkan tangannya dari situ.

Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil sembari meletakkan tangannya di atas punggung tangan Naruto. Pria itu menyeringai karena tangannya bertambah dingin.

"He-Hei, apa kau mendengarku?"

Tawa gadis itu tidak berhenti malah semakin lama semakin kencang, membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik dan menurunkan kedua tangannya. Setelah puas tertawa, gadis itu pun berhenti.

"Panggil aku Tse-chan, Naruto-kun" ucapnya lembut.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya ketika gadis itu berbalik dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk sehingga wajahnya tertutup oleh rambutnya yang panjang. Pria itu menyipit penasaran.

Naruto hendak menunduk ketika tiba-tiba gadis tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat.

"!!!!!!!!"

Wajah yang sangat hancur. Kedua pipinya sudah peyot, bola matanya yang putih melotot lebar ingin melompat, bibirnya seakan ingin jatuh dari wajahnya namun masih bisa dimanyun-manyunkan seperti ingin mencium pria di hadapannya dengan nafsu.

Bola mata Naruto bergoyang-goyang horor, keringatnya semakin deras membanjiri tubuhnya, kedua bibirnya ajojing, lututnya berdisko hebat, dan jantungnya melompat-lompat hebat dalam tubuhnya.

"Set-Set-Set-Set-Setsetsetset-Set! Set! SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!"

Menempatkan nyawa diatas segalanya, Naruto mengambil seribu langkah dalam sekejap.

"Ah, Naruto-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Matte! Matte Yooooo!"

"UGYAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Pria berambut kuning melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan...

Bruk!

Ia terjatuh dalam posisi tengkurap.

"Adadadaw," Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan, sesaat kemudian ia berhenti dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dinding berwarna krem, meja belajar sederhana, lemari pakaian, sebuah cermin, rak buku plastik, dan beberapa poster. Pria itu menghembuskan nafas panjang sembari mengurut dadanya.

"Itu mimpi... Cuma mimpi Naruto," katanya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Onii-chan! Kau ini ribut sekali, ada apa sih?!" seorang bocah menjeblak pintu kamarnya tanpa permisi, jantung Naruto nyaris melompat.

"Konohamaru! Hati-hati jika membuka pintu!" protes Naruto yang masih belum sembuh dari pengaruh mimpi buruknya. Konohamaru hanya mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa hari ini kau berencana untuk tidak bersekolah, nii? Kami bertiga sudah setengah mati membangunkanmu tapi kau seperti orang mati saja.. Nenek pikir kau sedang tidak enak badan.."

"....."

Hening sejenak. Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya seraya perlahan berbalik menatap jam dinding bundar di belakangnya.

07.05

"UAPAH!" Naruto buru-buru keluar dari dalam kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan Konohamaru dan menabrak tubuh pendeknya begitu saja.

Bocah itu menggeram sembari merapikan rambut hitamnya, "ONII-CHAN!"

"Aaaah, Hontou ni gomeeeeen", teriak Naruto yang sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Baka!"

"Konohamaruuu," panggil suara serak seorang wanita, "selesaikan makanmu, nak.."

Konohamaru menghela nafas kemudian berjalan kembali ke ruang makan, "Baik, nek..." ia duduk bersila dan hendak mengambil sumpitnya ketika Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh basah berbalut handuk. Pria itu secepat kilat berlari kembali ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

"SIAL! AKU TERLAMBAAAAAT!" teriaknya heboh.

* * *

"Sudah waktunya bagi anda untuk pergi ke sekolah, ojo-sama,", tegur seorang pelayan pria di belakangnya sembari sedikit membungkuk.

Gadis itu mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet hijau tua dan meletakkannya di atas piring lebarnya. Kedua mata indahnya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. Sekitar lima pelayan wanita tengah berdiri di setiap sisi meja makan dengan sepuluh kursi tersebut.

"Apa hari ini jalan menuju sekolah macet?" tanyanya sambil memandangi kuku jemarinya.

Pelayan pria di belakangnya mengangguk, "Kami sudah memeriksanya dan sudah menyiapkan jalur cepat untuk and-"

"Hari ini aku tidak ingin naik heli, Kabuto..." potong sang gadis dengan nada dingin seraya membenarkan blazer putih terangnya yang dibingkai dengan garis hitam. Pada kantong sebelah kiri atas, terdapat sebuah lambang dengan gambar seekor singa yang tengah mengaum dengan sebuah buku terbuka di belakangnya, di bawahnya terdapat tulisan Raion High School. Sementara di sebelah kanan atas disematkan sebuah lencana emas dengan ukiran tulisan "A Class."

"Ta-tapi, ojo-sa-"

Gadis itu memotong perkataan pelayannya dengan mengangkat satu tangan, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan lain!"

Pelayan bernama Kabuto itu buru-buru membungkuk, "Ba-baik, ojo-sama.."

* * *

"Nenek! Aku berangkat dulu, nek!" teriak Naruto dari luar rumah sembari menuntun sepeda hitam bercorak oranye miliknya.

"Matte, Naruto!" Seorang wanita tua bertubuh pendek dan gemuk dengan rambut abu-abu sebahu berlari tergopoh-gopoh keluar rumah menghampiri cucunya.

"Bento-mu, nak.." katanya seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan yang dibungkus serbet pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Awww, nenek chiyo.. aku sangat mencintaimu, nek!" katanya cepat sembari sedikit membungkuk untuk mencium pipi neneknya. Sang nenek hanya tersenyum sembari menepuk bahu cucunya yang dibalut blazer hitam. Naruto kemudian memasukkan bentonya ke dalam tas punggung dan menaiki sepedanya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, nek! Ja!" ia melambai sebelum mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ittarashai (*)!" nenek balas melambai.

* * *

"Apa ada yang anda butuhkan lagi, ojo-sama?"

Gadis itu melirik pelayan pribadinya sejenak, "Tidak ada," jawabnya seraya memakai sabuk pengamannya, "..cepat jalankan.."

"Baik, ojo-sama.."

* * *

"Siaaaaaaaaaaal," runtuk Naruto sembari terus mengayuh sepedanya seakan tiada hari esok. Rambut kuningnya yang mencolok berkibar-kibar diterpa angin yang bertiup berlawanan dari arahnya.

"Sumimaseeeen!" teriak Naruto ketika membalap seorang tukang pos bersepeda yang sedari tadi menghalangi jalannya.

"Etetetetet!" sepeda pak tua miring-miring kehilangan keseimbangannya karena bocah itu sedikit menyerempetnya. Naruto sangat berterimakasih karena adanya jalur khusus sepeda yang ada di jalan raya kotanya ini. Setidaknya ia terhindar dari macet. Tapi tetap saja mengayuh sepeda butuh tenaga ekstra.

* * *

"Ino belum datang?" tanya gadis berambut pink sembari melirik jam tangannya. Ia bersandar malas pada dinding.

Gadis dengan gaya rambut bercepol dua mengangkat bahunya dan kembali tiduran di atas sofa empuknya, "Mungkin dia bangun telat lagi?"

"Kalaupun dia terlambat, aku akan menghangatkan tehnya lagi," tambah seorang gadis yang keluar dari dalam dapur ruangan minimalis tersebut, diletakkannya baki berisi empat cangkir dan sebuah teko di atas coffee table.

"Ne ne, kau pengertian sekali, Hinata-chan," kata gadis bercepol sembari mengambil cangkir dan menuangkan teh dari dalam teko.

"Hei.. Hei.. beginikah acara sebelum memulai pelajaran?" gadis cantik dengan rambut pink itu tertawa kecil kemudian mengambil secangkir tehnya dan duduk di sofa.

"Ehem.. Ritual, Sakura.." ucap gadis bercepol seraya meminum tehnya perlahan.

"Tidak normal, Tenten.." tambah Sakura yang memutar bola matanya.

"Ritual untuk orang tidak normal.." Hinata memadukan perkataan keduanya seraya menghampiri cermin untuk seluruh badan di sudut ruangan. Ia merapihkan blazer putihnya kemudian menyisir rambut panjangnya.

Tenten dan Sakura terkekeh.

"Orang tidak normal seperti kita, huh?" Sakura menaikkan alis.

* * *

Naruto masih berjuang mengebut sepedanya di sepanjang jalan. Dalam hatinya hanya tertera doa agar ia bisa melewati gerbang sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan ditutup. Karena kalau sudah ditutup, oh, tamat sudah riwayatnya mengingat pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah biologi, bisa habis ia dimakan oleh Oro-sensei.

"Uwooooooooogh!" ia menambah kecepatannya lagi hingga rambutnya terlihat ingin lepas dari kepalanya.

_**Namaku**__** Namikaze Naruto.. teman-temanku memanggilku Naruto, Naru, Nar-Nar dan sebagainya entahlah. **_

_**Aku tinggal bersama nenekku, pamanku, dan juga adikku. Ibuku telah lama meninggal semenjak melahirkan adikku, dan ayahku, si brengsek itu pergi entah kemana. Yah, dia lebih tepatnya bukan ayah kandungku.**_

_**Saat ini aku bersekolah di sebuah sekolah besar yang diidam-idamkan seluruh remaja di negeri ini. Oh, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan tapi begitulah kenyataannya. **_

Beberapa orang siswi berseragam sailor sedang asyik bergosip sembari berjalan di trotoar ketika Naruto melewati mereka.

"Ne ne, bukankah itu siswa Raion!"

"Uwaaah, kawaii desu ne (*)!"

"Sou sou!"

Naruto mau tak mau mendengar seruan dari para gadis imut tersebut. Ia meringis dengan wajahnya yang merah, menahan dirinya untuk berteriak-teriak norak sambil menahan sepedanya yang mulai oleng.

_**Kau akan merasa terhormat ketika mengenakan seragam ini. Blazer **__**berwarna hitam dengan bingkai garis putih disertai dengan lambang singa di sisi kirinya. Raion High School. Sebuah sekolah luar biasa mahal yang keseluruhan siswa dan siswinya adalah orang-orang terpilih.**_

Naruto melepas satu genggamannya dari stang sepeda untuk membenarkan posisi lencana silvernya yang berada di sebelah kanan blazer. Terdapat ukiran tulisan "SC Class" pada benda tersebut.

_**Jika kau mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah disini, **__**maka kau akan masuk ke dalam Scholarship Class seperti ku.**_

* * *

"Skak mat,"

"Kalau kau bergerak seperti itu maka kau sendiri yang akan mati, Shino..."

"Sial, kapan aku bisa menang melawanmu, Shikamaru.."

Shino kembali mengelus dagunya dengan mata terfokus pada papan catur di hadapannya. Kedua siswa tersebut mengenakan lencana silver yang sama. SP Class.

_**Jika hasil test IQ mu ketika me**__**ngikuti ujian penyaringan Raion di atas rata-rata, maka kau akan masuk ke dalam Special Class.**_

* * *

"Hmm.. kira-kira pemecahan soalnya seperti ini," kata gadis itu seraya mencorat-coret kertas di mejanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, tapi ini harus menggunakan rumus yang ini.."

"Aku yakin yang ini.."

"Bukan, pasti yang ini.."

Para gadis itu menjadi ribut sendiri dengan membela pendapat masing-masing. Lencana silver yang mereka kenakan bertuliskan "AL Class."

_**Ada pula kelas percepa**__**tan, yaitu Acceleration Class.**_

_

* * *

  
_

"Oooooi! Aku mendapat foto terbaru!" teriak seorang siswa pada teman-teman sekelasnya ketika ia berada di depan pintu kelas sembari mengangkat laptop kecilnya.

"Heee? Benarkah?" sahut mereka dan buru-buru mengerubunginya.

"Apa kau memotretnya saat ia memakai bikini two pieces? Atau keempat-empatnya?"

"Ne ne! Aku ingin Haruno!"

"Hyuuga Hyuuga!"

"Kau punya Maito yang terbaru kan?"

"Aku ingin membeli semua koleksi Yamanaka milikmu!"

"Hop!" siswa berkacamata tersebut mengangkat satu tangannya, "Tenang semuanya, hasil kerja kerasku kali ini akan memuaskan kalian semua!"

"Yoooooooosh!" seru semua siswa di kelas mereka dengan semangat perang sementara para siswi sibuk sendiri dengan gosip hangat mereka.

"Heee? Nani? Presiden kelas kita ditolak?" siswi berambut hijau kebiruan bernama Mika membelakak kaget.

"Hmm.." Yuzuru mengangguk seraya memelintir ujung rambutnya yang hitam nan panjang.

"Yah, kasihan sekali dia.." Mika menggeleng sedih.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalau tidak selevel maka jawabannya adalah tidak," sambung gadis yang sedang membuka-buka buku catatannya di sebelah Mika.

"Benar," tambah Yui yang duduk di depannya.

"Tapi mana ada yang selevel dengan mereka.." seloroh Mika sembari menautkan alisnya.

Seluruh siswa kelas tersebut mengenakan lencana bronze yang sama yaitu, G Class.

_**Dan jika**__** kau lulus ujian penyaringan Raion dengan normal dan mampu membayar biayanya yang sangat mahal itu, maka kau akan masuk ke dalam General Class.**_

* * *

_**Namun ada satu**__** hal yang kurang aku mengerti dari sekolah ini. **_

Gadis itu mengambil cell phonenya dari dalam saku untuk memanggil seseorang. Dilihatnya pemandangan di luar kaca. Terlihat jalan-jalan Kota Konoha yang sangat kecil dipadati dengan berbagai macam kendaraan. Awan-awan putih sedikit menutupi pemandangan di bawah sana.

"Moshi-Moshi.. Ne, aku tidak ingin masuk sendiri.."

_**Mengenai keberadaa**__**n sebuah kelas yang tidak umum.**_

* * *

"Guys, let's go down to the runway," kata Sakura seraya memasukkan cellphonenya ke dalam saku.

"Astagaaa, aku sudah nyaman disini.." keluh Tenten yang masih tiduran di atas sofa enggan membuka matanya.

"Ayo, Ten-chan.." ajak Hinata seraya menarik tangan Tenten.

"Kau ingin mereka kecewa karena kehadiran MS4 yang tidak lengkap?" Sakura mengedipkan satu matanya dan tersenyum nakal sementara yang lain menyeringai geli.

_**M**__**enurutku kurang normal karena jumlah siswanya hanya empat orang.**_

**_

* * *

  
_**

"Mereka datang! Mereka datang!" seru seorang siswa di koridor sekolah dimana banyak siswa dan siswi sedang berlalu-lalang. Sebagian besar dari mereka buru-buru berlari menuju ke balkon belakang gedung sekolah diiringi dengan riuh. Dalam sekejap, balkon gedung megah dengan lima tingkat itu terlihat penuh oleh siswa Raion dengan seragam hitam putih mereka. Mulai dari balkon tingkat satu hingga tingkat keempat.

_****__Hampir dari seluruh siswa di sekolah kami mengelu-elukan mereka__ secara berlebihan, entah mengapa_._**. aku dengar mereka berasal dari golongan borjuis yang bahkan mampu membeli sebuah pulau. **_

Jauh ke belakang gedung tersebut terhampar sebuah landasan untuk pesawat kecil dan sebuah hanggar di ujung gedung. Tak lama kemudian, dari dalam hanggar tersebut keluar tiga orang siswi yang mengenakan blazer berwarna putih.

Seolah telah menunggu jatah air bersih selama ratusan tahun. Seluruh siswa-siswi Raion pun berseru heboh menyambut kehadiran tiga gadis tersebut.

_**Seragam mereka pun berbeda dengan kami yang mengenakan hitam-putih. Mereka mengenakan putih-hitam.**__** Bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa keseluruhan lantai lima adalah wilayah mereka, bukan.. mungkin seluruh sekolah ini.**_

Seruan mereka bertambah heboh ketika sebuah pesawat kecil datang menghampiri landasan di hadapan mereka. Terdapat tulisan besar "Raion" di badan pesawat tersebut. Suara bisingnya nyaris tertutupi dengan riuh mereka yang menyerupai supporter sepak bola di Manchester.

"Himeeeeee!"

_**Aku sama sekali tidak peduli**__** karena rasanya tidak begitu penting bagiku.**_

* * *

Sang gadis mendengus bosan saat melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Hampir seluruh siswa Raion berdiri di setiap balkon gedung sekolah terkecuali lantai lima. Ia memutar bola matanya.

"Orang-orang aneh.."

_**Hanya**__** saja yang ku tau.. **_

"Kita sudah sampai, ojo-sama," Kabuto membungkuk pada nona mudanya.

"Aku tau, Kabuto.." jawab sang nona muda seraya melepas sabuk pengamannya, ia merapikan blazernya sejenak kemudian mengambil tasnya dari tangan Kabuto.

Pelayan yang lain kemudian membukakan pintu.

"Semoga hari anda menyenangkan, ojo-sama.." ucap Kabuto.

"Hmm, Arigato.." jawab sang nona datar.

Gadis itu menghela nafas seraya mengibaskan poninya yang menggantung di depan wajahnya.

_**..salah satu diantara mereka adalah putri pemilik sekolah besar ini**__**.**_

* * *

Satu kaki melangkah keluar dari dalam pesawat diikuti kaki yang lainnya, sosok tersebut menuruni tangga putih yang menyamai warna pesawat tersebut.

Sang gadis turun dari pesawat sembari mengedarkan pandangannya pada gedung megah bergaya victorian di hadapannya, mengacuhkan para pemakai blazer hitam yang sedang melambai-lambai menyambut kedatangannya. Terdapat dua patung singa tengah mengaum yang ditopang menara tinggi pada sisi kiri dan kanan gedung tersebut.

Rambut pirangnya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin kencang yang dihembuskan baling-baling pesawat jenis Fokker F-50 tersebut di sekitar landasan. Matanya beralih pada hanggar ketika tiga gadis berseragam sama tengah berjalan menghampirinya seraya melambaikan tangan.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar seraya berlari menghampiri dan memeluk mereka satu persatu.

"Ohayo, Ino-chan.." sambut Hinata yang dipeluk erat olehnya.

"Ohayo, Hina-chan.."

"Kau kesiangan lagi, huh?" tanya Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas, "Tidak perlu ditanya.. aku mimpi buruk semalam," jawab Ino.

"Hoooo... kau mimpi dilamar duda kumuh lagi?" Tenten menaikkan satu alisnya penasaran sementara Hinata menahan tawanya. Mereka berempat berjalan kembali menuju hanggar yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari landasan. Ino menggeleng pelan, wajahnya menjadi pucat ketika mencoba mengingat mimpinya semalam.

"Si-siluman kucing.. di-dia ingin membuka bajuku.." ungkapnya seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan ekspresi horor.

Tawa Tenten dan Sakura meledak membuat Ino memicing.

"Tidak lucu, bodoooh! A-aku benar-benar takut! Wajahnya seram sekali!"

"Yare yare.. ceritakan di dalam saja, Ino-chan.. lagipula sebentar lagi pelajaran kita akan dimulai.." Hinata menepuk bahu Ino yang hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Ne ne.. mungkin ini karma karena kau telah menolak ajakan kencan presiden dari G Class.." sindir Tenten santai.

"Urusei! Lagi pula mana mungkin aku berkencan dengan orang seperti itu!" sanggah Ino seraya mencibir.

"Hontou? Bukankah yang seperti itu tipemu? Kaya tapi cup-"

"Hentikan!" sahut Ino yang refleks menutup mulut Tenten.

"Hoi hoi.. kalian berisik sekali.."

Keempat siswi tersebut kembali masuk ke dalam hanggar. Pada bagian kanan blazer mereka tertanam lencana yang serupa. Lencana kecil berbahan emas dengan ukiran tulisan "A Class."

_**Nama k**__**elas itu... Aristocrat Class...**_

XXXXXXX

**Girls Over Flowers**

**-**

**A Fanfiction b****y **

**Hey Dhee**

**-**

**-**

**Inspired by **

**Boys Over Flowers**

**School Rumble**

**Toradora!**

**K-On**

**Cool Fanarts**

**Other Anime**

**-**

**-**

**Starring :**

**-Uzumaki Naruto as Namikaze Naruto-**

**-Yamanaka Ino**** as Yamanaka Ino-**

**-Haruno Sakura**** as Haruno Sakura-**

**-Hyuuga Hinata**** as Hyuuga Hinata-**

**-Tenten**** as Maito Tenten-**

**Enjoy!**

XXXXXXX

**Episode**** 1 :**

**Mary-Sue 4**

XXXXXXX

Seorang security guard berjalan keluar dari dalam posnya untuk mengecek keadaan di luar gerbang sekolah.

"Sudah pukul 07.15 waktunya ditutup.."

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang datang lagi, ia kembali masuk ke dalam posnya seraya menekan beberapa tombol yang terdapat di dindingnya.

"**Password Accepted"**

Grak Grak

Dua pagar hitam besar nan tinggi bergerak perlahan dari arah yang berlawanan, hendak menutup jalan masuk ke dalam.

"Huwoooooooooooooogh! Matte! Matte!"

Sang security menaikkan alis bingung kemudian buru-buru keluar dari posnya untuk memastikan teriakan tersebut. Di ujung sana dilihatnya seorang siswa tengah mengayuh sepedanya mati-matian.

"Oooi! Baka! Hentikan! Kau sudah terlambat!" teriak si security yang diacuhkan oleh siswa tersebut. Blazernya nyaris terbang ke langit saking berlebihannya kecepatan ia mengayuh semetara kedua pagar masih berjalan untuk bertemu.

**Tiga..**

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

**Dua..**

"Bakayaro! Kau bisa mati terjepit nanti! Menyingkir!"

"Uruseeei! Minggir! Minggir, HOOOI!!"

Wuuuuuushhhh!

**Satu..**

"Hu- Huwoooooh!" mata sang security membelalak ingin keluar ketika sepeda tersebut melompat melewatinya dalam sekejap mata, nyaris menghantam kepalanya.

Bruk!

Sang security guard terduduk lemas dan pagar menutup dengan sempurna.

* * *

"Haaaah," Naruto membanting kepalanya ke atas meja dengan lelah ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Teman-teman sekelasnya tampak bersemangat berlari keluar kelas.

"Oi kau, apa semuanya baik-baik saja, Naruto?" seseorang menyenggol kepalanya dengan siku. Naruto hanya mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Haaa, aku baik-baik saja, Kiba.."

"Kau tidak ingin ke kantin? Ada Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino dan Kankuro disana," kata Kiba sembari meletakkan tas laptopnya di meja Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan menggerak-gerakkannya, "Haah, baiklah.. rasanya bosan juga kalau sendirian saja di kelas.." ia kemudian mengambil kotak bento dari dalam tasnya, "Let's go.."

* * *

"Hei, Hei.. coba lihat apa ini.." ucap Sakura yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan sembari menutup pintu. Ia tersenyum sinis dan melempar sebuah gumpalan kertas yang ia pegang pada Tenten.

Tenten yang sedang tiduran di sofa membuka gumpalan tersebut dan membacanya, senyum sinis yang sama tergambar di wajahnya, "Waw waw waw, dia benar-benar cari mati rupanya... darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Well, seseorang yang dapat dipercaya memberikannya padaku.." jawab Sakura bangga.

Hinata merebut kertas tersebut dari tangan Tenten kemudian membacanya, ia memutar bola matanya, "Anak itu lagi, bukankah ia sudah mendapat peringatan sebelumnya.." kemudian mengopernya pada Ino yang tengah asyik berbaring di depan televisi sambil membaca majalahnya.

Gadis itu hanya mengernyit kemudian membaca kertas tersebut.

**S**akura

**H**inata

**I**no

**T**enten

**S-H-I-T**

**MS4 = S-H-I-T!**

**SHIT = Feses!**

**Feses = Disgusting**

**MS4 = Disgusting!**

**Utterly Disgusting!**

Terlihat banyak gambar kotoran hewan yang menghiasi tulisan hinaan itu. Ino menggeram sembari meremas-remas kertas tersebut dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

"Brengsek!" ia memaki sembari bangkit dari tidurnya. Wajahnya kini merah dengan amarah, kedua alisnya bertaut, dan satu tangannya mengepal.

"Saatnya mengeluarkan peringatan terakhir, huh?" tanya Sakura yang kini sedang bersandar pada dinding sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya, senyum sinisnya masih belum pudar malah semakin menjadi.

Ino berjalan mendekati jendela besar di ruangan tersebut, memandang halaman luas yang terhampar di bawah sana dengan banyak siswa Raion yang beraktivitas di sekitarnya. Sejenak gadis itu memejamkan matanya untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Haaah... Ahahahahaha!" Ino tiba-tiba terbahak.

Tenten buru-buru bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil posisi duduk dengan kaki bersila, ia tersenyum lebar, terlihat antusias menunggu keputusan dari sang leader sementara Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam dari dalam saku blazernya dan mengibaskannya.

Ino kemudian berpaling pada tiga sobatnya, "Habisi dia!"

* * *

**General Class**

**Class I B**

Seorang gadis berjalan lenggang memasuki kelas yang sudah dipenuhi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Guru yang akan mengajar mereka belum datang rupanya. Ia hendak duduk di kursinya ketika seseorang mencolek bahunya dari belakang.

"Matsuri-chan, ini catatanmu aku kembalikan.. domo arigato," seorang siswi berkacamata menyerahkan sebuah buku padanya.

"Sama-sama, Fuyu-chan" jawab Matsuri sembari mengedipkan satu matanya. Gadis itu menarik tasnya dari atas meja ke pangkuannya untuk memasukkan buku tersebut. Gerakannya terhenti ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah pada permukaan mejanya.

Seisi kelas mendadak diam ketika ikut menyadari hal tersebut sementara bola mata Matsuri kian membesar ketakutan.

"Ma-Matsuri-chan..."

"Kau.."

Sebuah kartu berwarna hitam merekat pada permukaan meja siswi tersebut. Pada kartu tersebut terdapat tanda silang merah besar dan tertulis..

**YOU**

**DIE!**

**MS4**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Author sangat menerima review dan flame

Hontou ni Arigato

* * *

(*)

Kawaii desu ne! = Imut ya!

Ittarashai = take care


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

**HEY DHEE DOESN'T OWN NARUTO AND BOF  
**

-

**WARNING**

**OOCNESS, KEGAJEAN LUAR BIASA, AU, CRACK PAIRING! **

**STOP BASHING CHARAS AND PAIRING WARS!**

**-  
**

* * *

"Tidak, Janga-- hmpph!"

Gadis itu belum selesai berkata ketika kepalanya didorong masuk ke dalam westafel yang penuh dengan air. Ia memberontak, berusaha untuk keluar mengambil nafas namun tangan dan kepalanya ditahan dengan kuat. Dua orang siswi dengan blazer hitam sedang menahan tubuh mungilnya.

"Ini sudah pelanggaran terakhir kau tau.."

Ia hanya menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya tidak tenang dan mengguncang tubuhnya karena tidak tahan berlama-lama di dalam air. Demi Tuhan, gadis ini butuh udara.

"Kartu hitam, adik kecil.."

"Kau mendapat kartu hitam dari MS4..."

"Demi Tuhan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hah? benar-benar lancang.."

Kepalanya ditenggelamkan lebih dalam lagi hingga hidungnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan dasar westafel. Tubuhnya melompat kaget dan semakin gusar, namun tetap tak bisa lepas. Tubuh gadis ini memang lebih kecil dibandingkan kedua kakak kelasnya itu.

"Masih kelas satu sudah lancang seperti itu..."

Gadis itu ingin berteriak, gelembung udara yang tak terhitung jumlahnya meluncur dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya mulai lemas. Udara, dia butuh udara.

"Jangan berlebihan, Satsuki, kita tidak diperintahkan untuk membunuhnya..."

Siswi bernama Satsuki mengerling pada temannya, "Yah, baiklah baiklah," jawabnya sedikit kecewa. Ia kemudian menarik leher si junior dari westafel dengan paksa membuat airnya terhambur kemana-mana. Wajahnya sangat lemas, tubuhnya nyaris terjatuh namun ditahan kuat oleh Satsuki.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang sedikit, Haruka," Satsuki dengan mudah mendorong tubuh juniornya pada Haruka, yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Haruka tersenyum sinis. Ia menaikkan dagu gadis itu dengan paksa hingga mata mereka bertemu, nafasnya terengah-engah dengan kedua matanya yang setengah terbuka, seluruh rambutnya basah kuyup. Titik-titik air berjatuhan membasahi kemeja putihnya. Blazer hitamnya terabaikan di pojok ruangan.

"Wah, wah... wajahmu menyedihkan sekali, Matsuri-chaan," bisiknya. Dirabanya wajahnya yang dingin itu dengan lembut, "...bagaimana kalau.. kuberi sedikit tambahan seperti... garnish?"

Satsuki terbahak, "Ayolah, Haruka.. berikan padaku".

Haruka tersenyum pada Satsuki sebelum melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras di wajah Matsuri dan mengopernya lagi pada Satsuki. Tubuh gadis itu terhuyung-huyung dan ditangkap oleh Satsuki.

* * *

**in MS4 Main Room**

Seperti biasa, empat sekawan itu tengah berkumpul di ruangan utama mereka. Ruangan ini terletak di lantai lima gedung utama. Di ruangan berfasilitas lengkap inilah mereka menghabiskan waktu sebelum dan sesudah jam pelajaran mereka. Dua jam belajar bersama Mr. Greenwood -tutor khusus mereka untuk mata pelajaran bahasa asing- hari ini memang terasa sedikit membosankan. Namun setidaknya mereka disuguhkan sebuah tontonan dari_ General Class_. Si pelaku, gadis yang menulis hinaan pada mereka kini dalam genggaman kuat mereka. Tidak bisa bergerak.

"Hmm.. sepertinya menyenangkan," gumam Tenten sembari mengamati layar flat 36 inci dihadapannya.

Sakura ikut mengamati dari balik counter mini bar sembari meneguk jus buah yang baru dibuatnya. Suara rintihan yang keluar dari speaker membuatnya sedikit mengernyit.

"Hei, mereka takkan lepas kendali, kan?" tanya Sakura datar pada Ino yang sedang duduk bersantai di sofa seraya menatap tayangan di depannya dengan wajah bosan.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kalau mereka membuatnya sampai mati mereka akan langsung ku keluarkan dari sekolah dan masuk penjara.." cerocos Ino.

"Harusnya kita bisa sedikit bersenang-senang dengannya, tidak hanya menyaksikan dari sini saja.. jarang sekali ada yang seperti ini," keluh Tenten seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya, matanya masih tertuju pada tayangan tersebut sementara Hinata baru saja kembali dari dapur dengan empat mug_ hot chocolate_ dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ah, kau ini.." Ino memutar bola matanya seraya mendengus, "..untuk apa kita menyentuh bocah itu, huh? cih, mengotori tangan saja," tanyanya ketus tanpa melepas pandangan dari layar.

Tenten hanya terkekeh sembari menggeleng. Ia berpaling menatap Sakura yang masih terpaku pada layar.

"Sudah ku bilangkan, siapapun yang berani melawan MS4.." Ino menjentikkan jemarinya dengan seringaian khas yang tergambar di wajahnya, "..akan tau akibatnya"

* * *

Bugh!

Satu tinju dari Satsuki mendarat tepat di mata kirinya.

"Aaah!" gadis itu meronta kesakitan hingga tidak mampu menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya lagi.

Bugh!

Satu lagi pukulan di ujung bibirnya.

"Belum.. belum selesai, Matsuri-chan" Haruka tertawa sebelum menghadiahkan sebuah tinju di wajah Matsuri. Tubuh gadis itu terlempar kembali pada Satsuki yang memberikannya perlakuan yang sama.

'_Hentikan..'_ batin Matsuri.

"Sudah pernah merasakan ini, Matsuri-chan?"

Satsuki menendangnya tepat di perut dan terbahak.

'_Kumohon hentikan...'_

"Hei hei.. kau menantangku, Satsuki? Aku juga bisa.."

Matsuri merasa tulang punggungnya remuk seperti habis dihantam tongkat besi ketika Haruka menendangnya dari belakang.

"Argh!"

"Oh ow.. sakit ya.. Sakit?" tanya Satsuki yang kini mencengkram kuat rambutnya. Matsuri hendak menjawab ketika Satsuki meninju hidungnya, hingga ia terdorong dan kembali jatuh pada Haruka.

'_Tolong..'_

"Argh!" Pandangan Matsuri mulai kabur, wajah dua seniornya yang masih tertawa-tawa perlahan-lahan hilang...

"Hahahaha!"

'_Seseorang... siapapun..__ tolong.. tolong aku!'_

..dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**

* * *

**

-

-

**Girls Over Flowers**

**-  
**

**A Fanfiction b****y **

**Hey Dhee**

**-  
**

**Inspired by **

**Boys Over Flowers**

**School Rumble**

**Toradora!**

**K-On**

**Hatsukoi Limited**

**etc..**

**

* * *

**

-

-

**Episode 2:**

**I don****'t care about 'Them'  
**

**-**

**-****

* * *

  
**

Kelas sudah bubar lima belas menit yang lalu, tak heran jika sepanjang koridor kini terasa sunyi. Begitu juga dengan gedung _SC Class_, ruangan 3-A di lantai empat, dimana seorang siswa masih berada di dalam sana. Ia tengah menghapus berbagai coretan rumus di papan tulis. Samar-samar terdengar celotehan para siswa yang masih beraktivitas di sekitar kompleks sekolah.

"Astaga... mengapa harus aku sendiri yang membersihkan sih.. dasar anak-anak tidak bertanggung jawab.. main lari seenaknya dari tugas, banyak sekali alasannya.. apa orang yang sadar akan tugas kebersihan hanya aku? Cih," omelnya sembari terus menghapus whiteboard luas tersebut.

"Oi oi... kau sudah seperti nenek-nenek saja, Naruto.."

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Seorang siswa berperawakan tegap dan gagah tengah berdiri di sana. Rambut coklat gelapnya terlihat sedikit keluar dari tudung jaket hitam yang sedang dikenakannya.

"Kankuro! Astaga, kau membuatku kaget.." keluh Naruto sembari meletakkan penghapus pada kotak di dekat meja guru.

Kankuro meringis seraya melambai dan melangkah masuk, "Yo! Kau lama sekali, Naruto," katanya sembari duduk di kursi guru, mata sipitnya mengikuti Naruto yang hendak mengambil tasnya di bangku paling depan, "..kau tidak ingat kalau hari ini kita ada latihan?"

Naruto menepuk keningnya, ia lupa kalau hari ini ada latihan sepak bola, "Aku lupa! Gomen, tadi pagi aku bangun telat dan.. yah, kau tau.. ehehehehe," ia tertawa garing membuat Kankuro memutar bola matanya. Yah, ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Ia hafal sekali dengan sobatnya itu.

"Yare yare..." Kankuro merogoh tas punggungnya dan melempar sebuah kaos putih pada Naruto, "..untung saja hari ini aku membawa dua kaos"

Naruto terbahak sembari mengenakan ranselnya, "Arigato! Kau pengertian sekali.. Ne, Kankuro, aku masih harus mengantar buku-buku itu ke ruang guru, kau tunggu saja di lapangan, ok?"

Kankuro melirik sejenak tumpukan buku yang terletak di bangku dekat pintu kelas, "Perlu bantuan?"

"Hoi hoi, tidak perlu.. sangat merusak harga diriku kalau tidak bisa membawanya sendiri" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, Kankuro menyeringai.

"Yosh! Cepatlah! Aku tunggu di lapangan.." kata Kankuro sembari melangkah keluar kelas dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ok!" Naruto mengedipkan satu matanya.

* * *

Setelah mengantar setumpuk buku tugas ke ruang guru yang berada di lantai satu, gedung utama, dimana seluruh tingkatan dari _General Class_ belajar, Naruto bergegas menuju _restroom_ terdekat untuk segera mengganti seragamnya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan teman-temannya menunggu lebih lama di lapangan.

Naruto menerobos pintu _restroom_ dan mendapati ruangan tersebut kosong. Ia kemudian meletakkan tas ranselnya di atas counter, dan melepaskan blazer hitamnya. Gerakannya terhenti ketika terdengar langkah kaki dan tawa cekikikan dari beberapa siswi yang melewati pintu restroom pria, dimana dia berada sekarang. Samar-samar pembicaraan mereka tertangkap oleh Naruto.

"Huft, kau hampir membunuhnya.."

Gadis yang lain terkekeh, "Owari.. owari.."

Yang selanjutnya tidak terdengar jelas karena mereka telah menjauh. Naruto mengernyit sejenak untuk mencerna maksud pembicaraan yang baru saja ia dengar, namun ia buru-buru menggeleng.

"Ah, mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan binatang peliharaan atau apalah itu," katanya berusaha menyimpulkan sembari mengendurkan tali dasinya. Ia melihat refleksi dirinya pada cermin di hadapannya, sesaat kemudian ia mengernyit kembali.

"Mem.. bunuhnya? Kau.. hampir membunuhnya?" Naruto menaikkan satu alis dengan bingung, "astagaaa.. mengapa aku jadi memikirkannya.. hentikan Naruto," protesnya seraya mengacak rambut dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi penasaran dengan kalimat tersebut.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang dan menjejalkan dasinya ke dalam tas sebelum membuka pintu restroom dan melongokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada pintu restroom wanita di hadapannya. Tanda tanya dan seru kini bermunculan di dalam kepalanya.

_Mungkinkah sesuatu yang dimaksud ada di dalam? Tapi bagaimana kalau masih ada siswi di dalam? Argh, aku tidak mungkin membukanya, kan?_

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya dan hendak kembali masuk ketika pintu restroom di hadapannya digedor keras sebanyak tiga kali. Naruto membeku di tempat. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu kembali digedor. Perlahan ia melangkah menuju pintu tersebut dan menggenggam gagangnya, "Hoi, apa ada orang?" tanyanya.

Tidak ada jawaban terdengar, sesuatu yang kurang beres mulai dirasakan Naruto. Ia kemudian mengetuk pelan seraya sedikit mengarahkan telinganya pada pintu. Masih tidak ada balasan.

_Sial, sepertinya aku harus masuk.._

Naruto kemudian membuka pintu yang memang sedikit berat untuk ukuran para siswi. Ia baru akan melangkah masuk ketika matanya mendapati seorang siswi terbaring lemah di lantai tepat di depan pintu.

Seragamnya kusut dan sedikit terbuka, buku-buku dan beberapa alat tulis terhambur di sekitarnya, rambut coklatnya berantakan menutupi sebagian wajahnya, namun yang paling parah adalah bagian wajahnya, dimana terdapat lebam di sekitar matanya dan bibirnya pecah.

Naruto membelalak, "Matsuri!" ia buru-buru menghampiri gadis tersebut dan menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya sehingga Naruto bisa melihat jelas rupanya yang babak belur. Mendengar namanya disebut, gadis itu perlahan membuka mata untuk bertemu wajah panik Naruto.

"O.. onii.. chan.." bisiknya lemah seraya berusaha untuk menyunggingkan senyum, namun yang keluar hanya seringaian, gadis itu mendesis kesakitan ketika merasakan nyeri yang menusuk punggungnya.

Naruto segera mengeluarkan cellphonenya dari kantong celana dan menghubungi seseorang, ia memeluk Matsuri dengan hati-hati saat gadis itu mulai terisak dan menggumam tidak jelas di bahunya.

"Bertahanlah Matsuri.. kumohon bertahanlah," bisiknya berusaha menenangkan.

_Demi Tuhan, ada apa ini?!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Heiwa**** Hospital**

Naruto tidak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir di depan pintu ganda dengan tulisan "Emergency Room" di atasnya. Sementara tidak jauh dari situ, Kankuro tengah duduk di kursi panjang sembari terus mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya sembari mendatangi Kankuro dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang seraya menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa dia bisa terluka separah itu?" Kankuro buka suara seraya melirik Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, "Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak tau.."

Kankuro hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika pintu ruangan dibuka dan seorang dokter wanita keluar diikuti dua orang perawatnya. Naruto dan Kankuro buru-buru menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" tanya mereka serempak, membuat wanita tersebut menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis di wajah cantiknya.

"Terjadi pembengkakan di sekitar punggungnya namun tidak ditemukan tulang yang retak.. ia bisa pulang hari ini dan wajib untuk beristirahat total selama beberapa minggu," jawab sang dokter seraya menaikkan posisi kacamata ovalnya. Ia menatap dua lelaki di hadapannya sejenak, kemudian menurunkan kedua alisnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, boleh saya tau apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu?"

Kankuro melirik Naruto yang kemudian menjawab, "Emm, kami juga tidak tau.. dia sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu ketika kami menemukannya"

"Maaf, kalian berdua ini siswa dari Raion, kan?" lanjut sang dokter. Ia sangat mengenali seragam yang digunakan kedua lelaki tersebut. Naruto dan Kankuro hanya bisa mengangguk.

Wanita itu menepuk keningnya sembari menggeleng pelan dan menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Astaga, kalian harus tau bahwa bukan pertama kalinya kasus seperti ini terjadi... saya benar-benar minta maaf atas kelakuan mereka"

Naruto dan Kankuro berusaha mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh dokter tersebut. Mereka kemudian saling bertukar pandang dan hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dengan wajah bingung.

Tak lama kemudian seorang perawat datang menghampiri mereka, "Permisi dok, nona muda tengah menunggu di ruangan anda.." katanya dengan senyum sopan.

Naruto hanya mengernyit mendengarnya. '_Nona muda? Aah, pasti salah satu pasiennya.'_

"Baiklah, kalian sudah bisa menjenguknya di dalam, saya akan segera kembali," ujar sang dokter tanpa lupa melempar senyum sebelum berlalu bersama perawatnya.

"Dokter yang cantik," Kankuro menggumam kagum, belum melepas pandangan dari sosok tersebut.

"Juga pandai dan berkelas," tambah Naruto. Mereka kemudian masuk untuk melihat keadaan Matsuri.

* * *

Sakura tengah mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas meja kerja yang memisahkannya dengan kursi di hadapannya. Ia menopang dagu sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut. Ia bisa melihat pintu berdaun ganda yang tertanam lumayan jauh dari kursinya sekarang. Di tengah ruangan terdapat satu set sofa yang mengelilingi sebuah coffee table persegi.

Terdapat beberapa ceruk persegi pada dinding yang dicat dengan warna cream cerah tersebut. Di dalam setiap ceruk terdapat sebuah foto hitam putih yang diterangi lampu putih kecil dari sisi atas, dimana salah satunya adalah foto Sakura.

Sakura menjatuhkan pandangannya kembali pada meja kerja di hadapannya. Sebuah monitor komputer tipis duduk manis disana. Didepannya terdapat sebuah papan nama berbahan kaca yang bertuliskan "Haruno Shizune".

Gadis itu kemudian mengambil sebuah frame foto yang berada di sisi monitor dan mengamatinya. Ia bisa melihat dirinya dalam potret tersebut. Sakura kecil yang masih berusia lima tahun tengah dirangkul dua bocah yang terlihat lebih tua darinya. Seorang bocah perempuan dengan rambut pendek hitam merangkulnya sementara mereka berdua dirangkul erat oleh bocah laki-laki yang tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi, rambut hijaunya terlihat acak-acakan. Ketiganya memakai jaket tebal yang dikotori putih salju bekas sesi perang bola salju. Sebuah orang-orangan salju hasil kreasi mereka menjadi latar belakang potret tersebut. Ia ingat sekali, saat itu mereka sekeluarga tengah merayakan natal di Los Angeles. Setiap memandang foto itu, selalu saja Sakura tersenyum. Ia tak pernah bosan melihatnya walaupun di dalam dompetnya juga tersimpan foto yang sama.

"Foto yang bagus, huh?"

Sakura nyaris lompat dari kursinya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang wanita berjas putih panjang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Sosok yang baru saja dilihatnya di dalam foto.

"O-Onee-chan! Sejak kapan kau di belakangku, huh? Membuat kaget saja.."

"Yare yare," wanita itu melepas jas putihnya dan menggantungnya pada gantungan di sudut ruangan, dimana mantel coklat milik Sakura juga tergantung di sana. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kursi besarnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang kesini.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Sakura," katanya seraya menatap lurus Sakura.

Sakura menaikkan satu alis, "Huh, ada apa? Mengapa tiba-tiba serius begitu sih?"

"Apa lagi yang kau dan teman-temanmu lakukan terhadap juniormu, huh?"

Sakura terdiam saat menyadari ke arah mana Shizune membawa pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

**Emergency Room**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Hmm, buruk..." ujar Matsuri dengan suara parau. Wajahnya sudah di bersihkan, menyisakan lebam-lebam yang terasa perih jika disentuh, "Gomenne, aku sudah merepotkan kalian berdua".

"Halah, sudahlah," Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "Sekarang, apa kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami?" lanjutnya sembari mengambil tempat duduk di samping Matsuri.

Gadis itu menatap Naruto sejenak kemudian memainkan ujung selimut dengan jemarinya, ia menggeleng pelan.

"A-aku sendiri tidak tau..." ucap gadis itu, "..aku merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa pada MS4"

Naruto terhenyak di tempat duduknya, "MS4?! Astaga, lagi-lagi mereka," lelaki itu memutar bola matanya malas. Ia kerap mendengar kasus serupa seperti ini, yang tentunya didalangi oleh empat gadis itu. Tapi tentu dia tidak begitu peduli dan tidak mau tau tentang mereka. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah menduga kalau orang terdekatnya akan mengalami hal tersebut, "Matsuri, kau yakin tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

Matsuri memandang lurus Naruto, "a-aku yakin sekali.."

"Jadi apa maksudnya ini?" Kankuro mengelus dagunya seraya berpikir.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "Kita bahas nanti, Kankuro.. Matsuri, kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

* * *

"Hanya karena masalah seperti itu saja? Demi Tuhan, Sakura.. kalian benar-benar kelewatan.. aku yakin sekali Yahiko tidak tau menahu masalah ini," Shizune menggeleng pelan. Lelah dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan adiknya dan kawan-kawannya yang tak kunjung mereda.

Sakura hanya diam sembari melipat kedua tangannya dan membuang pandangannya dari Shizune. Wajahnya tampak bosan bercampur kesal. Ia tau kalau kakaknya akan berkhotbah lagi padanya.

"Kalian benar-benar kelewatan.." tuding Shizune membuat alis Sakura bertaut sebal, "..ini sudah yang kesekian kali aku menemukan kasus serupa, untung saja tidak tersebar sampai ke media massa, bagaimana kalau itu terjadi dan semua penduduk Jepang mengetahui bahwa kalian berempat adalah tersangkanya, huh? Kalian bisa mencoreng nama baik keluarga, tau?" wanita itu menghembuskan nafas panjang sembari menyandarkan diri pada kursi besarnya, "Ini benar-benar memalukan, Sakura.. kau tau kalau hal sepele seperti ini bisa mencoreng nama baik keluarga Harun--"

"Onee-chan, Cukup!" sahut Sakura kesal sembari bangkit dari kursinya, "Haruno, Haruno, Haruno! Haruskah aku melakukan semuanya demi HARUNO?!" bentaknya seraya bergegas mengambil mantel coklatnya dan buru-buru memakainya.

"Sa-Sakura, kau mau kemana?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau.. aku berniat kesini untuk berkunjung bukan mencari nasehat," gerutunya sembari mengenakan _sunglasses_-nya dan bergegas keluar ruangan.

"Sakura, tunggu!"

Shizune baru beranjak dari kursinya ketika Sakura membanting pintu dengan keras. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Adiknya itu terkadang gampang tersulut emosinya. Diliriknya coffee table di hadapannya, sebuah kotak bento tengah duduk manis disana. Ia tersenyum.

"Arigato, imouto.."

* * *

Sakura berjalan cepat menyusuri sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Beberapa perawat dan pekerja yang tengah berpapasan dengannya menunduk sembari mengucapkan salam sementara gadis itu hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam lift dimana terdapat dua orang perawat yang tengah memegang clipboard. Mereka segera membungkuk hormat ketika melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam lift bersama mereka.

"Konnichiwa, ojo-sama.."

"Hn, konnichiwa," jawab Sakura datar dan segera menekan tombol menuju lantai dasar, "Apa ada pasien bernama Sakamoto Matsuri hari ini?" tanya Sakura tanpa berbalik menghadap perawat di belakangnya.

"Eh?"

"Apa ada pasien bernama Sakamoto Matsuri hari ini?" Ulangnya seraya sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Ha-hai'!"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ti-tidak ada luka serius namun ia membutuhkan istirahat total, ojo-sama.." jawab perawat yang lain sembari menunduk. Lift kemudian berdenting dan pintu terbuka.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Arigato.." ucapnya datar sembari melangkah keluar dimana ia kembali disambut dengan hormat. Gadis itu kemudian berbelok ke koridor yang terlihat sepi, hendak menuju mobilnya yang terletak di parking lot khusus. Ia tengah melewati _Emergency Room_ ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ah, permisi nona.."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Seorang pria berseragam sekolah berdiri disana. Gadis itu membelalak ketika melihat lambang sekolah Raion yang terukir di kemeja putihnya. Sakura berterima kasih pada_ sunglasses_-nya yang menutupi ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Maaf?" Sakura membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sembari mengamati sosok di hadapannya. Tingginya sekitar 180 cm, rambutnya berwarna kuning mencolok, bola matanya berwarna biru laut, terdapat tanda di kedua pipinya yang menyerupai kumis kucing. Sakura bisa menebak bahwa orang ini merupakan salah satu rekan Matsuri.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ah, emm, saya sedang mencari cafetaria.. apa anda tau dimana letaknya?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum ramah, "Maaf, saya baru pertama kali kesini jadi yaah.." lanjut lelaki itu dengan tawa ringan.

Sakura balas tersenyum, membuat jantung Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika melihatnya. Senyuman yang cantik.

"Cafetaria terletak di basement... anda bisa menggunakan lift di dekat resepsionis.. ada lagi?"

Naruto kembali tersentak dan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah, tidak ada.. Arigato gozaimasu.. anda bisa melanjutkan kegiatan anda," katanya sembari membungkuk.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengibaskan tangannya sebelum kembali berjalan. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum disana sebelum berbalik, berjalan menuju cafetaria.

* * *

"Aaaah, sial aku lapar sekali sekarang.." keluh Kankuro seraya memukul setirnya.

"Aku tidak akan memberimu gratisan lagi Kankuro," komentar Naruto yang melempar pandangannya ke luar mobil. Hari sudah gelap dan kehidupan malam Kota Konoha mulai terlihat. Gerombolan remaja tampak memadati beberapa tempat hiburan yang mereka lewati. Parking lot di sepanjang tepi jalan sudah penuh dengan mobil-mobil dari berbagai kelas.

"Hei, itu pelecehan Naruto, aku tidak semiskin itu," protes Kankuro.

"Hooo.. ya ya terserah.." Naruto mendengus.

Kankuro, sahabatnya ini kadang-kadang tidak malu untuk meminta makanan gratis dari restoran dimana Naruto bekerja. Untunglah Iruka, sang pemilik restoran sederhana itu, adalah orang yang baik hati dan sudah dekat dengan mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya kemampuan finansial Kankuro sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Keluarganya di Suna adalah pemilik salah satu hotel berbintang lima disana. Namun Kankuro, yang memutuskan sendiri untuk bersekolah di Konoha, memilih bekerja sendiri untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya sehari-hari walaupun biaya sekolah tetap menjadi tanggungan kedua orang tuanya. Lelaki ini membuka sebuah bengkel otomotif sederhana bersama beberapa temannya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Matsuri yang juga berasal dari kota Suna. Orang tuanya sengaja mengirimnya ke Konoha untuk belajar mandiri. Ia bekerja sambilan di restoran yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kalau Matsuri pernah terlibat kasus dengan MS4 sebelumnya," Kankuro kembali buka suara sembari memutar setirnya.

Naruto melirik sobatnya sejenak kemudian menghela nafas panjang, "Bukan kau saja yang berpikir seperti itu.."

"Tapi yang ini benar hanya salah paham kan?" tanya Kankuro yang dijawab Naruto dengan anggukan.

Mereka baru saja mengantar Matsuri kembali ke apartemennya. Naruto sempat mencemaskan gadis itu, namun Matsuri meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja dan dapat mengurus semuanya sendiri. ia berjanji akan menghubunginya jika terjadi hal-hal yang darurat. Naruto menggeram setiap kali ia teringat akan cerita Matsuri.

**(****Flashback)**

"Aku tidak tau siapa yang menulis hinaan..." suara Matsuri mengecil, ia menelan dalam-dalam tangisnya yang ingin pecah saat itu juga, "bukan aku.. aku tidak menulisnya, nii.. aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan mereka lagi"

Naruto menyeka air mata yang mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata Matsuri. Bagi Naruto, Matsuri bukan sekedar teman _part-timer-_nya di restoran. Mereka sudah saling kenal semenjak Matsuri masih bersekolah di Raion Junior School. Gadis itu sudah seperti adik sendiri bagi Naruto. Ia cukup terkejut dengan keterlibatan Matsuri dengan MS4 sebelumnya, yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui.

"K-kau bisa melihat buku catatanku dan membandingkan tulisanku dengan yang ada di kertas itu, nii"

**(****End of Flashback)**

Naruto menatap buku catatan milik Matsuri yang sekarang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Siapapun MS4 itu, aku tidak peduli," tegas Naruto penuh percaya diri.

Kankuro menyeringai mendengarnya, "Aku juga tidak peduli.. kecuali kalau mereka semua istriku," lanjutnya terkekeh.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Hei, aku serius.. Matsuri tidak bersalah dan masalah ini harus diluruskan, Kankuro.. kau tau kan kalau Matsuri mendapat skors dan akan segera dikeluarkan.. tapi jelas-jelas bukan dia pelakunya"

Kankuro mengangguk seraya memutar setirnya, sebentar lagi mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?"

"Apalagi? Tentu saja aku akan mendatangi mereka..."

Kankuro melirik kawannya sejenak, sejurus kemudian tawanya terdengar.

"Hoi, apa yang lucu?" Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya bingung.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," Kankuro menggeleng, "..aku senang mengenalmu, Naruto"

* * *

Lagu 'Why is Love so Hard to Find' milik Jesse McCartney mengalun lembut melalui sepasang speaker berukuran sedang yang terletak di sudut ruangan bersama seperangkat stereo dan dua rak kayu besar yang menampung puluhan CD. Terdapat tulisan 'Raion' pada stereo putih bersih tersebut.

"Whoa, kau serius?" seru Tenten yang tengah membidik bola biru dengan seksama.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang seraya menyandarkan diri pada dinding, "Yah, tapi untungnya tidak ada luka serius"

"Baguslah.. kalau begitu dia masih bisa menggunakan kakinya untuk berlutut," sahut Ino yang tengah memilin ujung tongkat billiard-nya dengan santai.

Saat ini MS4 tengah bersantai ria di ruangan mereka yang berada di kediaman Yamanaka. Tempat ini merupakan markas utama mereka dimana berbagai sarana terdapat di dalamnya. Seperti dapur dan mini bar yang sering di pakai Hinata untuk sekedar memasak atau meracik minuman, meja billiard yang sering dimainkan mereka berempat, tv dan satu set sofa lengkap dengan coffee table,_ punching bag_ yang sering digunakan Tenten untuk sekedar latihan atau mengajari anggota lain tentang cara melindungi diri, ada juga rak buku mini yang hampir keseluruhan isinya adalah buku-buku kesehatan milik Sakura. Beberapa potret mereka menghiasi salah satu dindingnya. Mulai dari gambar dimana mereka semua masih berusia enam tahun, hingga gambar yang diambil baru-baru ini.

Jangan bayangkan ruangan yang sempit nan sumpek. Ruangan bergaya apartemen yang diberi sentuhan minimalis ini sebenarnya terlalu luas untuk ditempati empat orang. Terdapat sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya pada balkon dimana terdapat sebuah teropong bintang dan beberapa kursi yang biasa digunakan untuk sekedar mengobrol sembari menghirup minuman hasil racikan Hinata.

"One lemonade less sugar please," sahut Sakura seraya duduk di atas _bar stool_, memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah asyik memainkan _shaker_ dan beberapa botol minuman di hadapannya. Gadis itu menyeringai dan meletakkan _shaker_nya.

"Wait a moment please.." katanya seraya mengedipkan satu mata. Sakura tertawa kecil, gaya sobatnya itu sudah seperti_ bartender_ saja.

"So.." Tenten menyodok bola nomor sembilannya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan, "..apa kau akan langsung mengeluarkannya saja?"

Ino mengangkat satu ujung bibirnya,"Sepertinya begitu, kita tunggu saja dalam waktu seminggu.." gadis itu mulai membidik bola nomor sembilan yang posisinya kini sangat dekat dengan lubang, "..kalau dia tidak muncul juga" bola putih disodokkan dan menghantam bola nomor sembilan masuk ke dalam lubang dengan mulus.

"..dia akan ku keluarkan dari sekolah," Ino mengangkat bahunya seiring dengan senyum sinisnya yang mengembang, "Mudah kan?"

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**OMAKE**

**Girls Over Flowers**

**Behind the Scenes**

**-**

**-**

**WARNING : **

**Mengandung unsur kegajean dari para pemain dan kru selama syuting. Jangan lanjutkan jika anda tidak menyukai hal-hal yang gajebo!**

**-**

**Turn on the song : Love is Fire by Kira**

**..and Read! 8D**

**-**

**-**

**1. ****Sakura and Shizune scene**

(Scene dimana Sakura hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan)

"Camera ready.."

Klak!

"Action!"

"Onee-chan, cuk-aawww!" Sakura melompat-lompat kesakitan sementara para kru dan pemain lain tertawa, "Aduuh, kakiku.. kakiku menghantam kaki mejanya, ooowh.." Sakura mengelus-elus kakinya.

Ino meringis di balik punggung cameraman, "Bagaimana tidak sakit.. suara hantamannya keras sekali"

"Dia terlalu bersemangat mendalami peran.." Tenten menggeleng sembari menggigit donatnya.

**2. Matsuri and Naruto scene**

(Scene dimana Matsuri ditemukan oleh Naruto)

"Camera ready.."

Klak!

"Action!"

Matsuri membuka matanya perlahan untuk melihat Naruto.

"O..onii.. chan.. hmppff.. bwahahaha!" Matsuri tergelak dan berguling-guling di lantai menjauhi Naruto.

"Astaga, aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu!" ungkapnya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto yang ikut tertawa.

**3****. Sakura and Naruto scene**

(Scene dimana Naruto bertanya pada Sakura)

"Camera Ready..."

Klak!

"Action!"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ah, emm, saya sedang mencari cafetaria.. apa anda tau dimana letaknya?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Cafetaria terletak di... dimana tadi? Basement! Astagaaaa!" Sakura melompat-lompat gregetan.

"CUT CUT!" teriak Dhee frustasi.

**4. MS4 scene**

"Camera Ready"

Klak!

"Action!"

Ino membidik bola nomor sembilan, "..kalau dia tidak muncul juga—Halah! Bolanya tidak mau masuk!"

"CUUUUT!"

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**The Reviewers**

**-**

**Mrs. Shiranui**

**Ryu **

**SasuSaku 'Lady-chan'**

**Erni'jie**

**Mayuura**

**Azuka Kanahara**

**Uzumaki Hotaru**

**Yuuaja**

**Sessio Momo**

**Murasaki Yui**

**Tsuichi Yukiko**

**Cassie**

**Naru-mania**

**

* * *

  
**

**See you next time.. ^.^v**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
